


all the sins you never had the courage to commit

by nereid



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine came to her room in the middle of the semester. Her mouth said "I need a place to crash", and Caroline's shoulders shrugged, "don't mess with my calendar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the sins you never had the courage to commit

"It's a pathetic fallacy", Caroline's lips say.

Every sentence is performative because every sentence creates the truth. Caroline's brain knows this, because Caroline's legs carried it over themselves on admissions day and her right hand signed them all into a lit class. Caroline's legs stretch in the last fall sunlight falling into their room through the open window and the sun smiles back at them.

"What is?" Katherine asks. Katherine came to her room in the middle of the semester. Her mouth said "I need a place to crash", and Caroline's shoulders shrugged, "don't mess with my calendar", Caroline's lips begged or demanded or neither, and Katherine's body threw itself on the now empty bed. Caroline's roommate's body walked out of the dorms a week ago, but never made sounds explaining her departure.

"You are", Caroline's hand sprays a hair straightening spray on Caroline's hair and her hair, stretched itself in response to the spray, which looks like a golden retriever's back throwing itself on a meadow of yellow daisies and the golden retriever's legs stretching themselves, reaching for the sky. Caroline's hair is always reaching for the sky, too.

"A natural or inanimate object with human emotions attributed to it."

Katherine's mouth wants to say something, wants to say "All doppelgangers are", but Katherine's brain stops it. It brings bad memories.

Katherine's legs then spring into action, since the rest of the body is temporarily unsure what to do, and they walk out of the room. Katherine's hair flips itself over her shoulder, which is an ingrained act of self defense or maybe offense or both, and Katherine's skin smiles as Katherine's hands slam the door behind them.

Caroline's eyes roll in their sockets, annoyed or maybe intrigued and actually, definitely both.

Caroline's brain is unsure what's going on, but Caroline's heart burns a bit. Katherine is the closest to Mystic Falls her eyes have seen in years.

Caroline's calendar is full but feels empty, and remains so until Katherine comes back.

"You're more heroic, more human than me. That's why I made you," Katherine's defeated eyebrows don't say when Katherine comes back.

"You're more cunning, more monster than me. That's why I want you to stay."

Caroline's fingertips stop this from spilling out of Caroline's body, because some truths are meant for staying inside, but her fingertips offer Katherine's fingers a pastel pink post-it which reads MOVIE NIGHT WITH KAT and Katherine's fingers place the post it on Thursday at 11 pm.

 

There are two bodies standing in front of the calendar in the dorm room, fingertips touching, fingers entwined, together, home.


End file.
